Meu Unico e Verdadeiro Amor
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Como ela poderia viver sem ele. Ele como poderia viver sem ela, ainda mais agora que descobrira quem realmente amava. É uma songfic InuKag , a musica usada foi First Love da Utada Hikaru espero que gostem


** Saigo no kisu wa **

** Tabako no flavor ga shita **

**Nigakute**** setsunai kaori**

- Por que sempre tem que ser assim? – ela dizia chorando abraçada ao travesseiro, se lembrando do que acontecera naquele dia.

*****************************************************Flash Back***********************************************

O dia estava claro e lindo, seria um dia perfeito e calmo no vilarejo se não fosse pela continua discussão que acontecia na cabana da velha Kaede.

- Você estava se encontrando com aquele lobo fedido de novo Kagome? – dizia um InuYasha extremamente irritado.

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que somos só amigos, e que eu não fui atrás dele e sim ele que veio até aqui porque ao contrario de certas pessoas ele se preocupa comigo. – disse com indignação na voz.

Ouvir aquilo dela o fez entristecer, não suportava vê-la perto de Kouga, daquele lobo fedido que sempre estava por perto tentando roubá-la dele e isso ele não permitiria.

- Se é assim que você prefere, por que não corre para os braços daquele lobo fedido? – disse dando as costas para ela e saindo da cabana e indo em direção a floresta. 

- Inu...Yasha... – disse antes de cair de joelhos no chão e começar a chorar se arrependendo amargamente do que tinha dito.

**Na Floresta**

- Como ela pode? – disse socando uma árvore e deixando um buraco no meio desta – E por que me importo tanto com isso? Ela é apenas a minha detectora de fragmentos e só faz me atrapalhar. – disse com raiva enquanto continuava a caminhar com a cabeça baixa.

Parou de caminhar quando chegou em frente a um lago e viu o reflexo difuso de alguém na água.

- O que está fazendo aqui InuYasha? E onde está aquele bando de imprestáveis que andam com você? – disse uma voz fria vinda do outro lado do lago.

InuYasha ergueu a cabeça e viu seu irmão Sesshoumaru, que como sempre estava acompanhado da pequena Rin e de seu leal servo Jaken.

- Feh! Não é da sua conta. – disse InuYasha entre dentes.

- Vejo que nem aquela humana inútil com quem você anda esta com você. – disse com uma certa indiferença na voz, o que fez o sangue de InuYasha ferver.

- Ora seu...Como se atreve a falar dela desse jeito? – disse InuYasha tentando se controlar, uma briga ali não teria sentido. Ele olhou para Rin e dela para Sesshoumaru. – Você não pode dizer nada pra onde vai carrega essa pirralha.

- Feh! – disse dando as costas e saindo, sendo seguido por Rin e Jaken.

- Volte aqui, pensa que pode fugir de mim assim! – disse irritado indo em direção a Sesshoumaru que continuava a caminhar sem se importar com o que o irmão dizia.

- Não tem graça lutar com você quando esta sem aquela humana inútil, você fica mais fraco quando está longe dela. – disse saindo.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram perplexo. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Continuou a caminhar pela floresta, pensando nas palavras de Sesshoumaru "... você fica mais fraco quando está longe dela".

- Maldito Sesshoumaru, ele não sabe de nada. – diz parando em frente a uma árvore ao olhar para cima ele encontra Kikyou.

** Ashita no imagoro ni wa **

** Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou **

**Dare**** wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

 **No Vilarejo**

- Kagome por que você esta arrumando as suas coisas? – perguntou um kitsune com cara de choro.

- Preciso voltar para o meu mundo Shippou, tenho que...estudar. – disse tentando disfarçar a tristeza na voz.

- Você volta Kagome? 

- Sim. – disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Agora tenho que ir de tchau aos outros por mim. – disse saindo.

- Matte Kagome, por que você não fala com o InuYasha antes de ir. Ele saiu daqui bem triste. Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse continuando a sair mas parou, tinha algo que ela tinha que perguntar – Shippou ele realmente...estava triste?

- Sim, estava até com as orelhinhas baixas.

Pensar que aquelas orelhinhas kawaii dele estavam baixas e na tristeza que ele estava sentindo por causa dela, fez com que ela se sentisse muito mal, não poderia sair dali sem antes conversar com ele. Mas onde poderia encontrá-lo? 

- Sabe pra onde ele foi Shippou?

- Ele tava indo em direção a floresta, pra parte onde fica o lago.

Ela resolve ir atrás dele, tinha que se desculpar. Tinha que saber como ele estava.

**Na Floresta**

- Ki...Kikyou... – disse InuYasha olhando para a pessoa em cima daquela arvore.

- Há quanto tempo InuYasha. –disse descendo da arvore e se aproximando dele – Tem se divertido muito com a minha copia?

- Do que você esta falando? Você sabe que eu... – parou de falar ao ver a expressão no rosto dela mudar para uma expressão de ódio.

- Daquela humana que anda com você. Por acaso não é verdade? – disse se aproximando mais.

- Não, você e a Kagome são completamente diferentes. 

- A única diferença que vejo é que eu estou morta e ela não, quanto ao resto...

- Vocês são totalmente diferentes, ela me faz sorrir, ela me faz feliz, ela... – parou de falar ao perceber o que tinha dito. Ele realmente tinha dito isso?

- Você ama aquela garota? – perguntou com frieza na voz.

- Eu não... – baixou a cabeça e ficou pensando no que havia a acabado de acontecer ali. Levantou o rosto ao perceber que Kikyou estava na sua frente – O que quer agora?

- Quero ver se ainda me ama. – disse calando-o com seus lábios.

InuYasha ficou sem reação, fechou os olhos mas não retribuiu ao beijo. Na sua mente passavam imagens de Kagome, do doce sorriso dela, de como se sentia feliz ao lado dela, de como ela cuidava de seus ferimentos, imaginava como se sentiria feliz se ela o amasse tanto quanto ele agora sabia que a amava.

- Kagome... – murmurou InuYasha ao sentir Kikyou se afastar um pouco dele.

**Na Floresta (Kagome)**

Kagome caminhava pela floresta a procura de InuYasha, já estava procurando a mais ou menos uma hora. Para em frente ao lago para tomar um pouco de água, levanta se perguntando que direção deveria tomar, quando olha para o lado vê a uma certa distancia que alguns youkais carregadores de alma voam sobre uma arvore. Decidi então ir ate lá mesmo não querendo acreditar que encontraria o seu querido hanyou ao lado de Kikyou.

"Espero não encontrá-lo lá não com ela" pensava aflita enquanto continuava o caminho.

Ao chegar ao local não pode conter o espanto ao ver a cena a sua frente, ela estava beijando ele. Aquilo fez com que seu coração se apertasse, era um pesadelo, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Inu...Yasha... – disse deixando que uma lagrima teimosa escapasse de seus olhos.

Quando ia correr acabou pisando em um galho, e ao voltar os olhos para a cena viu o espanto estampado naqueles belos olhos dourados que ela conhecia tão bem. Não podendo mais ficar ali correu em direção ao poço come ossos. Queria mais do que tudo voltar pra casa, não queria vê-lo pelo menos por enquanto.

**Na Floresta(InuYasha)**

Um barulho fez com que a atenção de InuYasha se voltasse para um ponto escuro atrás dele, lá ele pode ver Kagome com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ele ia correr atrás dela mas Kikyou o impediu se pondo na frente dele.

- KAGOME! – gritou na direção que a menina havia corrido. Como não havia percebido que ela estava ali? Como não havia sentido o cheiro dela? Olhou para mulher a sua frente com Riva. – Kikyou saia da minha frente!

 **You are always gonna be my love **

**Itsu**** ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **

** I'll remember to love **

** You taught me how **

** You ****are always gonna be the one **

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **

**Atarashii**** uta utaeru made**

- Você ama aquela garota não é? – disse com raiva dando um tapa em InuYasha – InuYasha me responda!

- Sim, mas ela não sabe. – disse baixando a cabeça – e acho que não vai mais querer me ver depois disso.

- Pouco me importa – disse dando as costas – também não quero mais saber de você, acho que nisso somos iguais. 

InuYasha ficou imóvel vendo os youkais carregadores de alma, levando Kikyou embora. Pensando no que acontecera, queria ver Kagome explicar tudo a ela, mas porque não conseguia sair dali, talvez medo. Medo de que ela não queira ouvir o que ele tem a dizer? Medo do que ela acabe dizendo? Medo de que ele acabe descobrindo que ela não o ama? Tinha que tentar não iria morrer naquela duvida. Foi com esses pensamentos que ele correu em direção ao vilarejo.

**No Poço Come Ossos**

- Por que eu tinha que ver aquilo? Por que? – dizia Kagome já não podendo conter as lagrimas que teimosamente saiam de seus olhos, manchando todo o seu rosto.

Mais uma vez aquela cena lhe veio à mente, não conseguira esquecer o que vira, era doloroso demais, sentia como se mil agulhas perfurassem seu peito. Decidiu pular logo dentro daquele poço sair logo dali antes que alguém aparecesse, antes que ele aparecesse.

**Na Era Atual **

Ela saiu do poço, deu uma ultima olhada dentro deste e se encaminhou para a casa. Quando entrou percebeu o quanto tudo estava silencioso, a não ser pelo barulho de água que vinha da cozinha provavelmente sua mãe estaria lavando alguma coisa.

Não queria conversar com ninguém, nem com ela, seria melhor assim. Subiu os degraus da escada devagar para que ela não percebesse que havia chegado. Entrou no quarto, pegou uma camisola e se dirigiu ao banheiro precisava de um banho, talvez se esfriasse a cabeça, tudo poderia parecer menos confuso e poderia relaxar um pouco que era o que mais queria.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou a torneira esperando a banheira encher, olhou para a água e viu em seu reflexo aquele rosto tão conhecido, ficou imaginando o que ele deveria estar fazendo. Será que ele viria atrás dela? Desligou a torneira e entrou, a quanto tempo não tomava um banho desses. Era reconfortante sentir aquela água quente. Logo se acalmou e conseguiu relaxar, ficou assim ate que terminou o banho. Vestiu e se dirigiu ao quarto, estava tão cansada.

Olhou para a cama e ficou pensando no dia em que o vira dormindo ali. Estava tão cansada, queria dormir, deitou na cama e lá ficou ate que lembrou mais uma vez daquela cena, lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos e assim chorando adormeceu.

**********************************************Fim do Flash Back**********************************************

**Na Sengoku Jidai**

InuYasha corria o mais rápido que podia em direção ao vilarejo, queria encontrá-la logo, explicar o que realmente havia acontecido, não se perdoaria nunca se a perdesse sem ao menos ter tentado. 

Entrou na cabana da velha Kaede, mas esta estava vazia, mas a mochila de Kagome continuava lá isso lhe dava esperanças de que a menina ainda estivesse lá, que ainda não teria voltado para a sua Era. 

Saiu da cabana a procura dos outros talvez eles soubessem onde ela estava e lhe dissessem. Foi até a horta onde encontrou Sango e Miroku colhendo algumas verduras. O monge como sempre estava com uma marca vermelha no rosto, isso com certeza porque ele tentara passar a mão em Sango de novo.

- Vocês viram a Kagome? – disse InuYasha um pouco ofegante pela corrida.

- Não, pensávamos que ela estava com você, já que Shippou nos disse que ela foi atrás de você para se desculpar antes de ir embora pra Era dela. – disse Sango agora um pouco preocupada com desaparecimento da amiga.

- Vocês não brigaram de novo ou brigaram InuYasha? – perguntou Miroku ainda alisando o rosto pela bofetada que levara de Sango.

- Isso não é da sua maldita conta seu monge pervertido. – disse InuYasha dando as costas.

- Aonde você vai InuYasha? – disse Sango o olhando desconfiada.

- Vou levar a mochila da Kagome pra ela sempre que ela esqueci aqui, ela fica uma arara quando tem  que voltar pra pegar – disse sumindo dentro da cabana.

- E ai o que você acha Miroku? – perguntou Sango ao monge que continuava ao seu lado olhando abobado para a porta da cabana.

- Acho que eles brigaram de novo e só esta arranjando um pretexto para ir vê-la. -  disse dando um sorriso enquanto voltava a colher as verduras.

- Só espero que eles se acertem já esta mais do que na ho... – parou de falar ao sentir uma mão em um lugar onde ela não deveria estar – SEU MONGE HENTAI! – disse dando mais um tapa no monge que caiu no chão desmaiado.

**No Poço Come Ossos **

Ao chegar perto do poço sentiu o cheiro dela que ainda estava ali, ela realmente tinha voltado. Será que voltaria? Tinha tanto medo de perdê-la, mas não agüentaria viver com aquela duvida. Tinha que fazer isso logo, antes que qualquer coisa o fizesse mudar de idéia. 

- Preciso vê-la, preciso me desculpar com ela, não posso perdê-la assim ta fácil. – disse pulando no poço.
    
    **Tachidomaru**** jikan ga **
    
    ** Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru **
    
    ** Wasuretaku nai koto bakari **

**Na Era Atual**

Ele saiu do poço e ficou olhando para a porta, abriu e caminhou ate a casa olhou pra cima a procura da janela do quarto dela. Encontrou-a estava um pouco escuro lá dentro já que o sol já estava se pondo.

Pulou no telhado sem fazer barulho, e foi ate a janela abriu-a com cuidado para que ela não acordasse. Entrou e a viu deitada na cama, estava linda com aquela camisola abraçada ao travesseiro, o rosto um pouco vermelho, o que fez o coração de InuYasha se apertar, ela tinha chorado por causa dele. Percebeu uma pequena lagrima descendo pelo seu rosto e ouviu ela murmurar alguma coisa.

-InuYasha...

Mais lagrimas saíram de seu rosto.Depositou a mochila em um canto do quarto e ajoelhou-se na frente da cama, ficou a contemplar aquele rosto tão conhecido. Não podendo mais conter a vontade de tocá-la começa a acariciar o seu rosto enxugando-o com carinho.

Aos poucos percebeu que ela abria os olhos. Sorriu ao ver de novo a cor daqueles belos olhos. Ela se assustou por tê-lo ali. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não deveria estar com... Kikyou?

- O que você quer aqui? – disse com um pouco de magoa na voz.

- Vim explicar o que aconteceu lá e que você... 

- Não precisa me explicar nada, esqueceu que não tenho nada a ver com aquilo – disse virando o rosto para não encará-lo. – E você...ama...a...Kikyou. – disse tentando conter algumas lagrimas.

- Dame...de onde você tirou isso? – perguntou com um olhar de suplica.

- Eu vi InuYasha, você sabe muito bem disso. – disse com a cabeça um pouco baixa para que ele não percebesse a tristeza em seu rosto.

- Você a viu me beijando – disse segurando o queixo dela fazendo com que esta o olhasse nos olhos – E eu não correspondi, mesmo porque ela não é a pessoa que eu amo – disse dando um sorriso ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto da garota.

**Ashita**** no imagoro ni wa **

** Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru **

**Anata**** wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o coração de Kagome acelerasse. Será que ela teria ainda alguma chance com o hanyou? Com o seu InuYasha?

- Então... – disse com um sorriso no rosto e o olhar cheio de lagrimas só que dessa vez de felicidade.

- A pessoa que eu amo Kagome, a pessoa quem eu quero proteger pelo resto da minha vida é você. Minha Kagome. – disse dando um sorriso.

Kagome não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ela não conseguia acreditar que o seu querido InuYasha estava ali dizendo que a amava e que queria viver com ela para sempre. Não podendo mais conter a sua felicidade ela pula nos braços de InuYasha, que acaba caindo no chão com ela em cima dele. O que o faz ficar vermelho.

- Louca. – disse ele dando um sorriso e ajeitando uma mexa do cabelo dela.

Ela apenas sorriu, feliz por tê-lo ali. Ele a pegou no colo e se sentou com ela na cama, ela em seu colo. Seus rostos cada vez mais se aproximando, suas respirações ofegantes, os corações acelerados, quanto tempo não esperavam por esse momento. 

Selaram suas palavras com um beijo longo e apaixonado, suas bocas ansiavam uma pela outra há tanto tempo, seus corpos agora unidos como um só. Separaram-se em busca de ar, ele pode ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos dela, e ela nos dele. Acariciou aquele rosto mais uma vez.

Olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos e não pode mais conter a vontade.

- Kagome, Aishiteru – disse ainda acariciando aquele rosto.

- InuYasha...
    
     **You will always be inside my heart **

**Itsu**** mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara **

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too **

** Now and forever you are still the one **

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **

** Atarashii uta utaeru made **

Ele calou-a colocando o dedo indicar sobre seus lábios, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou com mais amor do que da primeira vez. Ela o correspondia na mesma intensidade. Ele deitou-a na cama e cobriu o corpo dela com o dele.

Parou de beijá-la e acariciou mais uma vez aquele rosto.

- Kagome, se não quiser eu...

- Shh... - ela o calou colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele e o puxou para continuar a beijá-lo – parou de beijá-lo e sussurrou em seu ouvido – é claro que não quero que pare, também quero tê-lo para sempre. Meu InuYasha.

Ele então começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e acariciava suas costas. Olhou-a nos olhos e vendo a certeza que aquele olhar lhe transmitia. Tirou-lhe devagar a camisola, e logo se viu na frente daquele belo corpo. Enquanto isso ela lhe tirava a parte de cima do haori dele, e deixava a mostra aquele corpo bem definido, que tantas vezes cuidara.

Desceu seus beijos pela barriga dela ate seu ventre onde parou por um momento e começou a beijá-la fazendo o caminho de volta. Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, enquanto fazia uma gostosa massagem em seus seios e os sentia enrijecer.

Enquanto isso ela lhe tirava a parte inferior do haori deixando seu corpo nu a mostra, e mostrando o quanto ele estava excitado. O que a deixou um pouco vermelha.

Ele queria ter certeza de que ela estava pronta, desceu sua mão ate sua calcinha e arranco-a com a mão, levou a mão ate a sua feminilidade sentindo-a quente e úmida, fazia movimentos lentos e ritmados, não queria machucá-la, isso fez com que ela soltasse um gemido, seu desejo aumentou ao ouvir aquilo. Olhou-a nos olhos e beijo-a de novo.

Começou a penetrá-la devagar não queria que ela sentisse dor, sentiu a barreira que a impedia de ser sua. Penetrou-a mais forte, derrubando a barreira. Sentiu-a estremecer, sentiu também o cheiro de lagrimas.

- Doeu? – perguntou com uma certa preocupação na voz.

- Só um pouco, não pare – disse a menina agora começando a beijá-lo.

Ele então começou a penetrá-la um pouco mais rápido. Fazendo com que a garota arqueasse o corpo e gemesse o que o deixava muito satisfeito. Aumentou o ritmo, seus corpos em harmonia, suas respirações ofegantes. Suas bocas ansiando uma pela outra mais e mais. Chegaram ao clímax juntos. Ele sentiu o corpo dela relaxar, se retirou de dentro dela, logo em seguida puxando-a para perto de si.

Beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente e começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Cansada?

- Um pouco...- disse a menina um pouco sonolenta – mas estou feliz por ser sua, completamente sua.

- Eu também estou feliz, por isso e porque te amo como nunca vou amar mais ninguém. – disse beijando-a.

- InuYasha – disse olhando-o.

- Sim?

- Eu te amo. – beijou-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Eu também te amo, minha Kagome.

**You are always gonna be my love **

** Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **

** I'll remember to love **

** You taught me how **

** You are always gonna be the one **

** Mada kanashii love song **

**Now**** and forever... **

**Yo**** Minna espero que tennham gostado eu adorei fazer essa fic, deixem reviews,**

**Kissus**** e ja ne**


End file.
